It is known in the art relating to displays such as televisions, video monitors, LCD screens, and the like to provide a glare reduction device to reduce and/or prevent glare on the display created by ambient light. Glare from ambient light, such as artificial indoor lighting and especially sunlight in an outdoor environment, makes it difficult to properly view a display screen. It is necessary to preclude as much of this light as possible from reaching the screen so that viewing of the screen is improved.
Touchscreen displays, which allow a user to interact directly with what is displayed on the screen by using one or more fingers or a handheld object such as a stylus, have become increasingly more common in electronic devices. However, conventional glare reduction hoods, while shielding a touchscreen display from ambient light, block all sides of the display, making it difficult and cumbersome to utilize the touch functions provided by the display.